


Prompt #9 - "I'm not gay!"

by arinwrites



Series: Destiel Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Dean, Dean in Denial, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is definitely supposed to be a funny, humorous thing. There's some slight smut. Bottom Dean, but what else did you expect from me. It feels good to write again.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Prompt #9 - "I'm not gay!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely supposed to be a funny, humorous thing. There's some slight smut. Bottom Dean, but what else did you expect from me. It feels good to write again.

"Dude, you're kind of gay." 

Dean scoffed at the statement, rolling his eyes. "I'm not gay." Dean's mind immediately trailed to being pushed against a wall by his boyfriend, kissing roughly and moaning at how amazing it felt to kiss another guy.

He could practically feel the stubble against stubble, another solid and warm- and God, so strong... body pressing him against- okay so maybe it was a little gay. But no one else needed to know that.

"Totally gay." Sam added with a snicker, sauntering back to his room to finish his homework.

                              . . . . .

"Hey Winchester, you're into guys right?" 

Dean turned to face the person who had called for him, practically growling back a response. "I'm not gay!" Dean couldn't help but let his mind wander to yesterday, begging for his boyfriend's dick in his mouth because it 'would only take a few minutes and no one would find out.'

He remembered it clearly, being pulled into the bathroom and allowed to do just that, Sammy knocking on the door just as he swallowed and looked up at- okay so maybe that was a little gay too, but it wasn't that gay.

"Heh, I knew it." Benny chuckled, walking to his next class with a grin.

                            . . . . .

"So you're a bottom, right?"

Dean sighed, sounding disappointed as he responded. "I'm not gay, and if I was I wouldn't be a bottom." Dean was unable to stop his thoughts from a week ago from flooding in, the first day in a month that he had the house to himself and he invited his boyfriend over. 

He remembers moaning against the other boy's lips as his arms were pinned above his head, the head board of his bed slamming against the wall repeatedly as he begged for 'harder, baby, harder' and his legs spread wider- Okay, maybe that was kind of gay, but it was an exception. 

"Such a bottom." Charlie giggled, getting up to put on the next Star Wars movie in their marathon.

. . . . .

"Who's not gay now, Dean?" 

Dean whimpered pathetically as Cas gripped his hips tightly, slamming into him at a brutally fast pace. "I-I'm sorry, Cas-" Dean bit his lip, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure. "I'm-" He interrupted himself to moan loudly as Cas thrusted even faster. "I'm your good boy, Cas. I'm your little cock-whore." 

"That's right, Dean. You're mine." Cas grinned, groaning as he filled Dean up with his release. 

. . . . .

Later that night Dean was laying in his bed, and he let out a deep breath, almost like a sigh as he dialled Cas' number, waiting for him to pick up.

Cas picked up the phone with a tired groan, answering it reluctantly. "Hello?"

Dean bit his lip nervously. "Shit. I think I'm gay."


End file.
